


farewell

by Cancer



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, char made me do it, implicit death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: La noche antes del fin del mundo, Dean mira por la ventana y le dice a su hermano que cierre los ojos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un reto entre Char y yo. Doce días de random fandoms sin sentido. No es para satisfacer a nadie, pero si a alguien le gusta no olviden dejar kudos o comentarios (o ambos si se sienten caritativos). Si ven algún error, me disculpo y apreciaría que me dijeran, porque no está beteado.

La noche antes del fin del mundo, Dean mira por la ventana y le dice a su hermano que cierre los ojos. Los atardeceres se han tornado de rojos a púrpuras, y sería normal si se pudiera ver algo más al horizonte que el fuego del cielo y la oscuridad del abismo consumiéndolo todo.

No es que Dean y Sam no estén familiarizados con el fin del mundo; decir que no saben lo que significa el fin del mundo sería decir la mentira más grande y descarada del universo, pero lo que pasa es que esta vez se siente definitivo para el resto del universo. Para el resto del universo, lo que se conoce como el planeta Tierra está a punto de desaparecer y no hay vuelta atrás, Dios los ha abandonado a todos, o mejor dicho, como Castiel lo ha puesto después de tener mucho tiempo para aceptar los hechos de su existencia y la poca divinidad que queda en el mundo, Dios ha decidido que es tiempo de dejar las cosas ir. No porque ya no los ame, sino porque como Muerte dijo hace mucho tiempo, todo debe perecer y ha llegado su turno de irse.

Para el resto del universo la oscuridad lo consume todo. Las criaturas de la noche, y aquellas que se atreven a salir incluso durante la luz del día han sido las primeras en desaparecer, y por un momento Sam y Dean decidieron brindar y ver una película sobre hombres lobo. Porque en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron cazando, esto es lo que estaban buscando, un mundo libre de criaturas. Los demonios subieron al cielo y no se les volvió a ver, y los ángeles bajaron a la tierra y los consumió el abismo. Castiel sujetó sus manos y resistió la urgencia de sucumbir al llamado de destrucción, porque hace mucho tiempo que sus alas estaban rotas, y más que nada en el mundo, Castiel era su hermano, no un simple ángel que está al mandato de Dios.

La película duró dos horas y media y cuando terminó, Dean les hizo chocolate caliente y hamburguesas con doble queso y doble carne. Sam no dijo nada porque qué es un poco más de grasa en las arterias si estás a punto de morir de cualquier modo.

Esa noche no se van a la cama, se quedan en el sofá recordando historias de las cosas que hicieron cuando eran pequeños, contándole a Castiel sobre los juegos que jugaban entonces, y recordándole a Sammy las cosas que él era muy pequeño para registrar. Hablando sobre el padre que alguna vez fue realmente un padre, y la madre que aman aunque haya cometido tantos errores. Sobre el jardín que nunca tuvieron, y las cosas que les hubiera gustado conocer. Pero sobre todo hablan de las cosas que vivieron juntos, porque después de tanto tiempo y en presencia del fin del mundo, cuál es el punto en pensar en cosas que nunca tendrán oportunidad de suceder.

La noche antes del fin del mundo, Dean besa a su hermano en la frente y entrelaza las manos con las dos personas que significan más que la vida misma para él, y por primera vez después de todos los fines del mundo que tuvo que vivir, este es el único que no se siente como si el universo se estuviera desmoronando, este el único en que no tiene que partir sin su hermano.

Después de tantos fines del mundo, este es el único que se siente como ir a descansar después de un día pesado y no pensar que tendrás que ver el día siguiente lleno de destrucción hasta que todo termine en flamas y desgracia. Este, después de todos, se siente como el final del universo.


End file.
